A Christmas Angel
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: Serena finds a man in the park on a snowy Christmas day. She helps him out. Kinda short, but I wrote it a few years ago. Please R&R!! Arigato!!


** _I wrote this a few years ago and I just found it. I'm posting it since it's almost Christmas! Lol. ^_^ Anyway, please read and I hope you like it. If you do, review. But remember: I did this years ago, so it might not be that good. _**

** A Christmas Angel **

The ebony haired man stood at the window, looking down at the snow-covered ground. It was winter. He gazed at the snow covering the ground and falling down into the street. Snow was not something that he enjoyed. He had no memories of snow from the times when he was with his parents, only pictures of times that he had enjoyed the cold white holiday snow. 

The phone rang and he sighed. Who would be calling him at this hour? It was midnight. Deciding not to answer it, he pulled on his jacket and walked outside. In the park outside his house, he walked along a snow-covered path, looking at the frost covered bare branches of the trees. 

The dark blanket of night was relaxing to him. Darkness comforted him. He wasn't sure why. It was the only time when people's true natures came out and when every part of their personalities were revealed to the world. But this man made sure that his true feelings and thoughts were never revealed to anyone. 

Looking ahead of him at the distant ice covered lake, he failed to notice a patch of ice and slipped. Darkness consumed him. The same darkness that was his friend was now taking him from this world. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

The golden haired girl walked down the snow covered path, looking at the full moon that hung in the sky like a bitter reminder of things she could not have. She had always liked the moon, but she didn't know why. It soothed her troubled soul. 

Suddenly, she saw a shape on the path ahead of her. Hurrying up, she saw that it was a body. Gasping, she ran up to him, feeling for a pulse. He was alive. Good. 

Groaning, the man opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked into the midnight blue eyes that held her captivated like a deer in someone's headlights. The man stared at the golden haired, sky blue eyed angel hovering above him. She was like a dream! She couldn't possibly be real. 

"Angel..." he whispered. 

She smiled softly. "No, I'm not an angel. Who are you? Do you remember your name?" 

Frowning, he searched his mind. "Darien. I'm Darien Chiba. Wh-what am I doing here? Where am I?" 

"You're on a path in the Azabu Park. I think you slipped and hit your head." 

"I-I did?" 

Frowning, he rubbed the back of his head as he sat up and groaned. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern. 

"I-I think so. I just don't remember..." 

"Don't remember what?" 

"My family... I can remember my friends, but..." A cold look passed over his face and his eyes dimmed. "Oh. Right. Now I remember," he said in an ominous tone. 

"What? Is something wrong?" 

He glanced at her. "No. Nothing. Thanks...Angel." 

She giggled. "I'm S--" 

Placing a finger on her lips, he stopped her. "No," he whispered. "I want to remember you only as Angel. My guardian angel." 

She smiled. "Okay, Darien. If that's the way you want it." 

"It is." 

Rising to his feet, he glanced in the direction of his apartment building. "Well, I guess I'll see you around," she said. 

"Yeah... Thanks, Angel." 

"You're welcome." 

The two went their separate ways, each thinking of the other. 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

A month later, Darien was sitting in the deserted arcade, sipping some coffee. He still remembered the blonde angel who had saved him from the snow. He missed her so... Would he ever see her again? "Hey, Sere! What d'ya want?" Andrew, the sandy haired arcade owner, called. 

Darien didn't even look at her. He was lost in his thoughts of the angel. "Just some hot cocoa," said a chirpy, but all too familiar voice. 

Darien swung his head and stared at her. "Angel!" he exclaimed. 

Serena almost dropped her hot chocolate when she heard the voice that she had heard only once in her life. Staring at him, her mouth dropped open. "You! Are you okay? I mean, you're okay, right?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? You were out pretty late that night." 

She smiled. "I'm fine. It was you I was worried about. You had a pretty nasty bump!" 

"Yeah, well, it's gone now. No problem." 

She nodded. "Good." Glancing at the door where her brother waited, Serena smiled at Darien. "I should go..." 

"Will I see you again?" 

"Sure. Maybe someday." 

Backing out of the arcade, Serena clutched her hot cocoa, smiling at Darien. Darien smiled at her as she walked out. "By the way, my name's Serena," she said over her shoulder as she turned. 

Darien stared at her as she left until she was out of sight. "I didn't know you knew Serena!" Andrew exclaimed. 

"Yeah. I met her about a month ago when I...er, slipped on some ice and blacked out." 

After telling Andrew the whole story, Darien missed her even more. He knew he would meet her again. If he had to, he would stay at the arcade as much as he had to until he was with her again. 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

** 15 years later.... **

Serena stood on the balcony in her husband's arms, looking out at the snow that covered Tokyo. "Remember when we first met? It was a night just like this," she said. 

"Yes. That was the best night of my life," he mumured. 

She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "The _best _ night?" 

Darien smiled softly. "No. The best was our wedding night." 

Leaning down, he kissed her softly, glad that he had found his Christmas angel. They would be together forever. 

**

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**

** _ Well, I hope you liked.... even if I did write it a few years ago... ^^; Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks! And Merry Christmas, minna-san!! _**

**

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**


End file.
